1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to can securement organizations, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved sanitary can sealing organization wherein the same securely and sanitarily isolates an upper surface of each can during transport and storage thereof prior to use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various securement means have been set forth in the prior art to secure individual cans during their transport and storage prior to their use. contemporary communicable disease and its spread requires that precautions be taken prior to consumption of a beverage from a commercially distributed beverage container to prevent inadvertent spread of such disease. Prior art examples of sealing organizations includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,516,537 to Dreyfus, et al. setting forth a bag-like member of containing a food component therewithin in a surrounding sealing relationship.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,703 to Lippincott sets forth a unitary fluid dispensing package wherein the package includes a tear strip to gain access to contents within the package.
U.S. Design Pat. Nos. 289,973; 294,801; and 285,412 are further examples of sealing arrangements to contain various merchandise in a sealed relationship.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved sanitary can sealing organization wherein the same addresses the problems of ease of use and access to cans contained by the organization, as well as sanitarily isolating and sealing the top surface of the can arranged for oral communication with individuals during consumption of contents from the can, and as such the present invention substantially fulfills this need.